


I regret nothing....(snk vore/hentai; oc insert)

by Desending_Into_Madness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Belly Rubs, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breast Play, Cock Vore, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Half size vore, Kinky Shit, Lemon, Limes, Mikasa and Eren yaoi, Mikasa is a male, Modern AU, Multi, Oral Vore, Partial size vore, Pred Annie, Pred Eren, Pred Erwin, Pred Levi, Pred Mikasa, Predator/Prey, Prey Armin, Prey Eren, Prey Mikasa, Prey original character, Same size vore, Shrinking, Size Difference, There is no Logic, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Mikasa, Unbirth, Vore, butt stuff, i need jesus, what the fuck is wrong with ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desending_Into_Madness/pseuds/Desending_Into_Madness
Summary: Honestly May, didn't think Hanji's experiments would go too far one day but finally they did and now there she was barely under a foot tall trying to beat the crap out the scientist in question.She soon finds out this one experiment would heat things up around the Survey Corps Research institution.(I can't really think of a good summary but be warned this  contains vore and smut. VERY VERY VERY KINKY SHIT. You have been warned!)





	1. OC

Name: Maya Feris (May for short.)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Height: 4'7 (normally)  
Looks: Short brown hair, brown eyes, thick theighs, big bust, medium waist. 

 

 

Note: This is your last warning friend, be warned. Very weird stuff lies ahead.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains soft nonfatal oral vore and well some undetailed nudity.  
> Also ooc Levi but he'll probably be ooc throughout the series most of them will be because of the vore and stuff.

"What the hell, Hanji!?"  May called out as she threw a pencil at the crazed scientist. She had put up with a lot of things the scientist did even the time she had her drink a serum that made her well very bold. And as a result from that boldness she ended up slapping a certain short crush of hers on the butt.  Granted it was soft, squishy, jiggly, and totally worth it. She has been very VERY embarrassed ever since. She was lucky Levi didn't decide to punish her then and there, she couldn't bare cleaning the institution bathrooms. This time however was not like the previous serum. This time it was a bit different.  
Hanji had shrank her down to a mere twelve inches tall.   
"Calm down Maya dear! I am 100% it will wear off or at least the height problem." Hanji dodged the pencil and looked at the doll sized female in front of her.  
"There are other side effects!?" May balled her fist.  
"Well yes you see it was supposed to be a serum to help me with my study on the monster anatomy."  
  
"Hanji for the last time monsters aren't real."   
  
"I'll prove it to you one day! Anyway, as I was saying I was planning on taking trip into a monster gut to achievemy anatomy studies. I didn't really intend for it to shrink people but that's what happened.  It's supposed to modify and protect your body from and kind of acidic chemical while making you quite how do I say this? Delectably alluring."  May blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well to put it in more simpler terms it would make you more likely to be eaten." Hanji adjusted her glasses.  
"Now if you would be so kindly to help me test..."  
Before she could finish May ran as fast as hee little legs could carry her, sliding down the table and bolted to the open door.  
"Ah come back May! I wasn't gonna eat cha I was gonna put you in my snakes cage!"  
May was surprisingly fast for someone so small. She sprinted down the hallway looking desperately for somewhere to hide only to find a door cracked open. Without looking to see who's room it was, she ran inside pushing the door closed with all her might. She sighed in relief hearing the door close, but it wasn't a minute before she was plucked off the ground by her shirt by none other than the owner of the room.   
"Damn, I didn't think this experiment four eyes was talking about was true.."  
  
"L-Levi...I didn't know you were here.." May chuckled nervously. She honestly hadn't expected him, mostly because she didn't bother to look when she ran into this room. He was taller her normally, but now he towered over.  
  
"This is my quarters genus." He held her in his hands and then set her on his desk before sitting on the chair in front of him.  
  
"Ah sorry, Hanji was trying to get me to go along with the rest of it. She was going to feed me to a snake."  
  
Levi rolled his eyes before muttering something along the lines of 'that idiot.'   
"You can hide out here for now." His hand moved towards her as two fingers pet her head.  She blushed darkly at this rather affectionate gesture knowing he normally wasn't the touchy type.  
"So how did you know about the experiment? Hanji tell you or something?"  
  
"The psycho wouldn't stop going on about it ever since she orded the ingredients." Levi laid his cheek in his hand as he propped himself up on his desk boredly, his other hand caressing the head of the small girl.  
He gazed at her blushing face, all too aware of her crush on him thanks to last weeks incident. His face remained neutral, showing no signs of emotion.   
"Luckily you came here before you got hurt." His index finger caressed her cheek before her suddenly looked pulled back and look down. This caused may confusion.  
"Levi is something wrong?" She asked, her voice fully laced with concern.  
"Nothing. Everything's alright, I am just thinking." She noticed something very very unusual about Levi. There was a slight rosy color to his normally pale cheeks. Maya had never seen him with such an expression, normally all she ever got a glimpse of was his neutral, angry, or irritated expression. Did he perhaps have some kind of feelings for her?  
  
  
 She had never really known of the man to have feelings for anyone really. He was so antisocial, so reserved that most people missed out on learning more about him. That and well there was the fact that he was rude and to an extent somewhat terrifying. Despite those qualities she still took interest in him, he was a handsome man, with a mysterious vide to him and though his personality was quite bitter he had this charm. He was sassy. Blunt. He spoke his mind and didn't give a damn what others thought. For that she grew enfatuated with him.  So now she had an opening. Unless her eyes were deceiving her he was blushing. She swallowed her fear and chose her next words carefully.  
"Levi....I have wanted to tell you for a while and well that incident last week didn't exactly help, but I um..I like y-you." She stuttered a little at the end. Levi glanced up at her staring at her for moment.   
"If you don't feel the same I under-" She was then cut off by him kissing her face. He would have kissed her lips but the size difference between them covered more than her mouth.  
"Hush" was all he replied. He blinked shortly after, smacking his lips and getting the flavor off them. She tasted surprisingly good, for some reason strangly like and herbal tea. He kissed her again making her blush.  
"Hehe I guess..thats an answer..." May giggled as she received another kiss, but them was surprised to have her face met with a tongue next as he them licked her instead of kissing her.  
Her cheeks flushed brightly as his muscle stroked her face gently.  
"Uh.... L-Levi?" His tongue retreated and licked his lips before a somewhat loud growl erupted from his mid section.  He picked her up in his hand causing her to squeak in fright.  
"Hey! Don't you even think about-" she was cut off by him kissing her face again.  
"Quiet you little brat. Hanji needs her experiment tested doesn't she?"  
  
"I-I guess..." What was she saying? She wasn't actually agreeing to this was she? And what about him normally this doesn't seem to fit his standard of hygienic so why is he licking her face? The side effects! Hanji did say she would be more tempting to eat. Though she never thought Levi would want to eat her.  
Levi eyed her as his stomach continued to complain of it's lack of contents.  
"So then we should test it out shouldn't we?" He says before flicking his tongue over he cheek which turns bright red as he holds her in his hand.  
May is at a loss for words as his other hand moves over, carefully sliding off her shirt with his fingertips. She shivered and covered herself.  
"H-Hey!"  
  
"Tch, you'll taste like fabric with clothes on." Levi rolled his eyes and pulled her pants off of her she pouted looking as he quickly plucked off her undergarments and wrapped his hand      around her gently. Levi kissed the side of her face lovingly, before dangling her legs above him, his tongue poked out as he lowered her, her ankles resting above the pink muscle as he pulled her legs into his mouth. He held her securely, fingers under her back as he pulled her legs in, licking them as the edged closer to his throat. May had her hands covering her face as she was pulled into his mouth more his tongue licked and caressed her as she was guided into him. Her ankles now were slipping down his throat and her hips thighs were pulled into his mouth she gasped feelings his tongue slither under her backside pulling her further in so down her knees were nearing his gullet and her calfs were being squeeze by his tight throat. She looked away in slight fear, she still didn't exactly believe why she was letting him do this. Was it because she had faith in Hanji's serum or perhaps it waa because it was him who wanted it? Either way there was only one place she would end up in.  
Maya could feel the ravenette swallow her legs almost completely as her thighs rested at the back of his mouth, her shoulders and arms being pulled within as her neck slowly followed. His tongue was coating her back, tasting her more. She looked at the room upsidedown as she was pulled past his lips which closed immediately after, trapping her in his completely dark mouth, his tongue sliding beneath her. It was far too hard to see in the darkness but she could feel her waist being gulped down his throat, throughout this whole endeavor she had tried to remain as still as possible to make sure she didn't harm him in the process. His throat hungrily pulled in more of her and soon she knew it wouldn't be long until his throat completely engulfed her and sent her down. With another much harder gulp she was pulled completely in. On the outside there was larger than normal bulge in he throat going downwards as he licked her remaining flavor off his lips. His gullet squeezing and tightening around her as it pulled her along slowly. At some point she slowed down and got stuck. May suddenly felt something beating against the walls around her, and could hear Levi coughing a little, no doubt trying to get her to go down. She wiggled and squirmed in an attempt to help him. She was a tad larger than what normally went down this passage so difficulty was only expected. As soon as she squirmed she began to slide down again this time faster giving her predator much needed relief.  Soon after speeding up her trip she was squeezed into his earlier awaiting stomach which gurgled around her pleased with her presence. It was a little more roomier than his esophagus, but still seemed to hold her tightly.  Levi leaned back in his chair  with a content sigh, a light blush upon his face he felt May squirm inside him. He pondered why this strange idea even came to mind, but honestly now that is was finished he didn't care, she was fairly safe inside his belly. Hanji was crazy but she would think about testing this out on a human if she didn't think if would work. He felt May squirming in his belly quite restlessly now, which he found odd since she seemed rather fine whem he swallowed her.  
He curiously liftes up his shirt noticing a small squirming bump on his abdomen. Within him, May was trying to get comfortable but found it a little troubling in the tight space. It was also due to being covered saliva, and in such a dark environment. The walls around suddenly pushed against her rubbing up and down and bouncing her slightly, she could feel a hand rubbing through the flesh.  
"May? Are you alright?" She heard Levi's voice from above as he continued to rub his stomach.  
"Yeah.....Are you alright? I think I almost choked you.." The female asked with concern.  
"I'm fine don't worry about it." He gave her a pat.  
"I appreciate your cooperation,  you were rather satisfying." Levi rested a hand on the bump as he put his feet on his desk. May's face turned bright red at the comment.  
  
"Y-You know I work here too right. Erwin's gonna be pissed if I don't finish my work." May covered her flushing face as Levi rocked her gently inside him.  
  
"You were helping Hanji with her research were you not? I believe that's part of your job so technically this is your work." His lips formed a small smirk.  It returned to a neutral face as a yawned escaped his mouth.  
"Right now a nap would probably be pleasant. You should sleep as well since I don't plan out releasing you anytime soon." Maya continued to pout before being squished again by his hand as her started to rub her again. She sighed trying to get comfortable as his belly churned around her, gurgling happily, his heartbeat was heard above her. The rubbing wasn't painful just slightly smothering. Eventually her eyes began to get heavy and she gave in falling alseep saftely tucked deep inside her crush.  



	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral vore~
> 
> Smut~
> 
> Escalates quickly unfortunately~
> 
>  
> 
> There is indeed a little bit of plot doh~

Levi's eyes opened after a short while and he noticed it had only been half an hour. He had to go see Erwin soon to discuss protocol since they were having a shipment of supplies sent in to the institution soon. Levi wondered why this was a problem, they had many shipments before that he paid no heed to. Perhaps they were receiving something dangerous this time? Levi removed his boots from his desk and put a hand on his gut to check on May. He rubbed his stomach slightly making sure she was still in there and hadn't slipped any deeper in him. She squirmed and groaned still asleep. He sighed in relief and stood up, careful not to shake her up.  Then suddenly Hanji burst through door.  
"Levi! There you are you? You haven't see a little person? Maybe about 12 inches tall?"  
"What are you going on about stupid?"  
  
"Well I may have shrank Maya down to a very small size and scared her away by saying I was put her in a cage with my snake.....heheh.."  
  
"Hanji, your idiocy never ceases to amaze me." Levi rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. Maya's eyes blinked open when Levi sat down his stomach jostled her up. She blinked hearing them talk, Levi's voice was pretty clear but Hanji's was muffled.  
"I know I messed up but please help me f-" Hanji suddenly blinked when she noticed small doll sized clothes lying upon Levi's desk. A white button up shirt, a pair of jeans, bra, panties and shoes that had fallen off of little May before she had been devoured.  
"Those are May's clothes....Is she somewhere in here...?" Just as she finished her question Levi hiccups, covering his mouth quickly afterwards.  
 "Eek!" May shrieks in surprise as the hiccups bounce her up and down.  
'Hic!' Hanji blinked looking at the male and began to put two and two together.  
"Levi, you didn't eat her did you?" The bespectacled female's.  
"Hic! So what if I did? You were just going to feed her to a snake."  
Hanji chuckled confusing the dark haired male.  
"I didn't think the effects of the serum would make you wanna eat her. I intended it to be for more inhuman creatures. This does at least help with my research!" Hanji then moved lifting up Levi's shirt causing him to push her away.  
"Hic! Don't touch me-Hic!-four eyes."   
  
"I was just checking to see if she was okay. She is okay isn't she?"  
  
"I'm fine Hanji!" Maya called still being jostled from the hiccups. It wasn'tvery easu being bounced around in there but at least it was nice and soft. Levi's hiccups started to subside. It was muffled but Hanji could hear May's voice just barely.   
"Ooh! Tell me what it's like! Please!" Hanji pleaded bending over practically putting her head on Levi's abdomen. Levi pushed her off him once more.  
"Get off Hanji I don't have time to deal with you right now I have to go talk to Erwin about tonight's shipment."  
  
"You're taking her with you?"  
  
"I don't have time to get her out now." Levi said  before walking out of his office. May was jostled within him slightly as he walked heading down the hallway towards the elevator, pressing the up button. He sighed stepping in as the doors opened.  
"May" Levi's voice made the small girl look up in the dark that seemed to become clearer as her eyes adjusted.  
"Yes Levi?" Maya responded, receiving a pat after speaking up.  
"I'm going to be in a meeting with Erwin soon so I need you to stay quiet, I'll let you out as soon as we return to my office.  
"Alright." May nodded. Levi pressed the button that took to him to the 5th floor of the institution. In the halls there were people all around working and carrying on. Levi walked out of the elevator making his way to the last door on the left, Erwin's office.  
He walked in approuching the blonde who sat in front of him on a laptop.  
"You're late that's not like you."  
  
"Four eyes can be obnoxiously distracting." Levi said before sitting down. May listened quietly from inside Levi's belly. She curled up inside him, relaxing and snuggling into the plush walls.  
"So what's so important about this shipment? Normally you don't call me up to talk about these things."  
  
  
"There have been rumors about someone trying to get into our files and steal some important research. We don't know if these rumors are even true but we're not taking chances. That's why I want you to inform Eren and Mika to be extra careful when handeling the shipment tonight."  
  
"Understood." Levi said. Erwin poured some water in two cups on his desk and handed one to Levi who hesitated for a moment but then drank it. The water eventually hit Maya causing her to shiver and squirm. Levi placed a hand on his stomach feeling her struggle. Erwin gulped down the water and looked at Levi taking in his features.  
"Make sure to change your passwords and inform others of this. Also tell Faris to head down to my office tomorrow, I'll need to talk to her." May tilted her head in confusion as she heard Erwin mention her.  
"You may leave now."  
Levi didn't say anything but immediately left, heading back to the forth floor and back to his quarters. He entered noticing Hanji was gone, quickly locking the door around him he walked over to his desk. He grabbed his phone and sent a message to Mika telling him about Erwin's instruction as he stroked his gut.  Once finished his attention returned to May.  
"May, are you ready to come out?" His voice asked feeling her shape in his abdomen.  
  
"Yes please." She answered. Levi took a deep breath before beginning to attempt to cough her. Hacking and gagging his stomach sent her upwards, his throat tightening around her and pulling her upwards.  May dropped out of his mouth landing in a handkerchief. Levi dried her off gently as he sighed in relief. It felt way better to swallow her down than to cough her up.  Thankfully coughing her up was quick. Once dried off she looked up at him. "Thank you Levi." She smiled. Levi didn't say anything, instead he kissed her head, resisting the urge to swallow her back down.  
"Um so...."  
"I like you too Maya..." Levi pet her head gently setting her down.  
May smiled and was about to say something when she felt a familiar tingling sensation. She was growing back to normal size. Levi watched in surprise as she grew from twelve inches tall to about chest level with him. It seemed shorter than before but neither one of them noticed, infact Levi was more distracted by her nude body. Thick thighs, plump breasts and the dark blush that was present on her face as she sat on his desk.  
  
"Goddamn it. G-Get out of here and get some clothes." Levi blushed darkly looking at her. May couldn't get up, the only move shw could make was putting her hand on his cheek.  
Levi sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"You fucking tease." Levi kissed her lips suddenly and harshly licking them  as his hand moved down her body, caressing it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his hand slithers upwards and fondled her right breast, squeezing it. His other hand moved unbuckling his belt and letting his pants hit the ground, revealing his plump round ass and letting his dick spring free. He pulled back from her  lips and kissed her down her chest, licking her breasts, suckling on her hard nipples. May tilted her head moaning and gasping as he went down lower licking  the enterance of her pussy. He lapped at it hungrily burrying his head  between her legs as his hand reached down to rub his length. His tongue entering her, darting back and forth as the laidnon her back letting out lewd cries, calling his name out. The male pulled back once she was nice and wet before he rubbed his member against her enterance. She moaned his name again loudly. He pulled her against him, wrapping her arms around her as his cock pushed into her tight core. He groaned in bliss as she dug her  nails into his back, slowly starting to move continuing to make her cry out. Levi began slamming into her harshly, making her cries louder and louder. He picked her up off the desk, his hand squeezing and fondling her ass as her carried her into his connecting bedroom. Pinning her on the bed and continuing to pound in and out of her moaning more quietly than she was who was practically screaming.  
Soon she came while he continued to rammed in and out, not finished just yet. The events had seemed to be escalating at a fast rate, far too fast for May to keep up with. One minute she was his lunch, now his lover. It was sure to be a long night.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut~
> 
> Oral vore~
> 
> Yaoi~
> 
> You've been warned~

A small blonde male laid upon a desk moaning and drooling in complete and utter bliss, his face flustered completely as a three fingers penetrated his ass, stretching it as his friend with benifits sat behind him with a smirk. He thrusted his digits deep in the twenty year old's tight ass making him squeal before he pulled them out sucking on his fingers.  
The older 27 year old male began to think as his belly roared with hunger.  
He had drank this this concoction in Hanji's quarters he mistook for soda a few weeks ago and ever since everyone has just looked so appetizing, so delicious. Or so not exactly everyone but many people did.  
He moved over and began to lick the submissive male's ass hungrily, his tongue burrying itself inside him.  
"Aaahh~...." The smaller male moaned feeling the other male plunge his tongue into him, thrusting it as hard as he could. His knees felt weak and it wasn't soon before the twenty year old came on the desk below him.  
The older male withdrew his tongue and began to fondle and grope the young man's ass, pinching it roughly.  
"I think it's time don't you?" The older man asked.  
  
"I-I need to go see Eren and Mika tomorrow..." The younger man responded.  
  
"No. They can wait. I, however cannot." The bigger male said licking his lips as his belly gave another loud gurgle.  
"O-okay.."  
  
The larger man smirked grabbing his companion's legs and opening his mouth around his feet, licking them.  
"Mmmm~" He moaned shoving them in and swallowing the younger male's feet down, sucking his legs into his mouth slowly. The prey laid on the predator's desk as his legs were being swallowed. He only seemed to react when his predator chomped down on his ass gently causing him to squeal before the older male's tongue plunged back into his ass making him cry out in pleasure as the predator  enjoyed his meal. His tongue moving down and swirling around the smaller man's cock as he swallowed him greedily, gulping down his arms and shoulders as the prey squirmed, being pulled into his tight throbbing gullet. A large bulge in his throat as his food went down little by little. He soon pulled the smaller male's face into his mouth licking it thoroughly before giving a final swallow and sending him downwards. It took only a minute or two for the twenty year old to slide down into the man's stomach making it bulge and look like he had one too many packs of beer. The man sighed happily and let out a belch before sitting down at his desk, relaxing and feeling his prey squirm within him.  
It had been a quiet evening. Shipments were coming in and thankfully there had been no reports of people trying to get into the information yet, but he had to be cautious, he only expected Leonhart Institution to be mixed in with the rumors but there was no word so far.  
He needed to get to the bottom of this soon and fast, but first he would have a meeting with his one of favorite employees.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May awoke snuggled up against Levi's chest, her eyes slowly blinked as she began to remember what had happened. She had been shunk, eaten, returned to normal and then ended up having sex with her crush of two years who she was now cuddling with in bed. She yawned as she felt his hand on her bare skin rubbing her back.   
"Morning" He said before kissing her head before sitting up and stretching. She sat up as well looking at him.  
"I have a meeting with Erwin today.." She rubbed the back of her head, and Levi suddenly pinned her down on the bed.  
"You're not leaving yet~" His voice sounded alluring. Levi pressed his lips to her neck  before moving over and kissing her breasts gently, as he nuzzled his face between them affectionately. She bit her lip as he sucked on the right one, swirling his tongue around the nipple.  
"L-Levi I-I really need to..~"  
  
"No~ You're mine~."He pulled his head up and kissed her lips harshly moaning against her mouth as he forced his tongue inside, attacking and swirling around hers. He pulled back causing her to pant, before he licked her cheek. He moaned at her taste and continued to lick her.  
"Mmm~"  
The male lapped at her skin, his stomach letting out a rather ravenous gurgle. "I just wanna eat you up you." Levi licked up and down her neck making her shiver before opening his mouth widely and trying to push her head in, unfortunately it didn't fit since  she was much bigger now.  Maya pulled back a bit.  
"I guess Hanji's formula still works.." She blinked hearing his belly growl. He blushed looking away and cursing under his breath. May sighed and was about to get up when he pulled her back down getting behind her and biting her neck.  
"Ah!~ L-Levi!~" He licked the marks he made on her lovingly before pushing her on her belly and grinding his hard member against her ass. Her eyes widened and her face turned bright red.  
"Ahh!~" She cried out loudly as he pushed into her ass feeling it clench around him before slowly moving it back and forth, bucking his hips.  
"Levi!~ T-That ....ahhhh!~....."  She gripped the bed harshly.  
"Hush now.....ngh~...It'll feel better soon.." He nibbled on her shoulders as as he began to go quicker, pounding  ass. She bit her lip harshly until it bled as he slammed in and out of her.  Her nails clawed into the bed below her as the sound of flesh smacking filled Levi's bedroom. Maya could feel a knot forming in her belly.  
She clenched feeling his member throbbing inside her ass. The feeling was painful but pleasurable at the same time, tears were going down her eyes but she didn't tell him to stop. Soon she came from all the pleasure, Levi following right after, filling her ass with his seed. He pulled out and laid next to her nuzzling her face with his cheek. May sighed and got up trying to wobble over and put some clothes on while Levi watched her on the bed lazily, panting a little. His tongue peaking out of his mouth and licking his lips as he looked at her.  
She barrowed a pair of his pants and a shirt of his before heading out. Levi rolled over on his bed and sighed, annoyed by the aching feeling in his belly.  
~~~~~~  
May walked outside heading down to Erwin's office when she came across Eren and Mika kissing in the hallway.  
"Oi, get a room you two!" She giggled looking at them. They quickly pulled away in embarrassment. Mika covered his face with the red scarf around his neck.  
"So where's Armin? I normally don't see the three of you separated durring working hours." May questions leaning against the wall.  
"He should be around somewhere. Perhaps with Erwin? They have been working on a project for some time." Eren suggested looking back at the short female. She nodded with a smile before continuing on towards Erwin's office, getting in the elevator and going up to the fifth floor. She knocked on the door, waiting for a response.  
"Come in." With that May opened the door, walking in and sat in front of his desk.  
"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked, her eyes blinked as her boss turned around in his chair, a round medium sized bulge in his gut was visible even though he had two layers of clothing on.  
"Yes, how are Hanji's experiments coming along?" He asked placing a hand on his stomach. Maya almost swore she saw something move inside it. She shook off those thoughts. No. They weren't true. All the events with Levi we're getting to her head.  
"They are coming along fairly well sir. We have had a few iffy experiments, but nothing we couldn't fix." She nodded her eye's still fixated on his gut.  
"Good, I expect some reports filled out soon. We need every bit of information we have on file. The Leonhart Institution is causing a lot of competition. They'll developed an apparent hair growth cream." He yawned.  'Hair growth cream? Lame' Maya thought to herself.  
"I assure you sir, we will wipe the floor with them."  
  
"Good, glad I can count on you." He stood up and held out his hand. Maya took it rising an eyebrow.  She was then pulled into a hug which suprised her. Erwin patted her head in a friendly manner while his other hand slithered dangerously close to her butt. He resisted his urges, but licked his lips.  
Awkwardly she patted his back feeling his stomach pressing up against her face as she felt it squirming against her. Her eyes blinked and she pulled back.  
"Well sir I will surely get to it and make sure you get something way better than hair cream! I really must be going now inventions must be finished and developed and stuff! Haha!" The brunette female quickly ran out the door.  
  
"Sigh, I'll get her later." Erwin said rubbing his gut before opening  his computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Levi glared at Hanji, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.  
"Are you absolutely certain this is what you want Levi? May, just might not be alright with you going all predator on her."  
  
"She was perfectly content with it before." The short male crossed his arms.  
"Alright fine I'll fix you up a batch of the shirking potion, but since I have no idea when the effects will wear off I'm giving you this." Hanji handed him a vile with pink liquid inside.  
"What's this?" Levi rose an eyebrow.  
  
"It's serum I used snake DNA to create. It's in case she starts to grow back before you spit her out." Hanji said and Levi immediately drank it.  
"But I highly suggest not trying to swallow her now, it needs time to kick in. Wait until tomorrow when I have the shrinking serum."  
Levi sighed.  
"Alright I'll wait."


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I haven't updated in a while and probably won't for a while more.  
> I am planning on remaking 'Little Dragon' and focusing more on it. I want to give it much more plot than it has. I have made a wattpad that I'll probably put these stories on as well. Anyway enough of my ramblings.
> 
> Warning~
> 
> This chapter contains face-sitting sort of~
> 
> And oral vore~

Levi was waiting in the lobby, his foot tapping the ground impatiently as he waited for May to return. She didn't come back yesterday which pissed him off greatly. He then saw her walking in through the door and glared in her direction.

"Where have you been?" 

Maya sighed.  
"I was with Eren, Mika and Armin. We went shopping, to the movies and then out to eat." She said and sat next to him.  
"You didn't tell me where you were or when you'd be back." Levi huffed.

"Oops sorry. I guess I got carried away..." Maya shrugged. Levi grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Just c'mon." Maya allowed him to drag her back to his quarters.  
Once inside he pushed her on the bed and tied her arms and legs together.

"Uh........what are you doing?" 

 

"This is part of your punishment." He rolled his eyes.

"Punishment?" She pouted.

"You didn't tell me anything about where you were. Now I'm going to take a shower. Stay put." He said before walking off into another room. Maya wiggled around annoyed he tied her up as she waited for him to return. 

When he came back he was wearing a snow white robe and grabbed a book off a shelf. 

"Now I'm going to read for about an hour." Levi said before moving Maya over on her back.  
The male pecked her lips before turning.  
"Wait Levi what are you-" Before she could complete her question the dark haired male planted his round and nude ass upon her face.  
He moaned feeling her sink between his cheeks as he opened his book.  
"Ah~ that's better. Nice and comfy." He said grinding on her slightly.  
"Mmmm!!" He heard her whimper from under.  
"Quiet. I'm reading." Levi began to read his novel, however every once and a while he'd rub against Maya and let out a pleasured noise feeling her squirm under him. 

~~~~

"Eren!~" Mika called and walked into his boyfriend's room. He saw Eren sitting at the couch looking at the television.  
"Huh? What's up Mika?" He asked looking back at Mika who walked in carrying a bag with something large squirming inside it.  
"I caught a spy from leonhart institution trying to sneak in and steal one of Hanji's projects.  
He tossed a red headed male out of the bag and shut the door.  
"Why didn't you tell Erwin?" Eren asked.

"I did, he said to get rid of him." Mika said tackling down the captive before he could run away. "So what do you wanna do with him?" Eren thought for a moment.  
"I may have an idea." He smiled walking over to the spy who was trying to get away.  
"Hold him still Mika." Mika smirked and gripped the redhead tightly.  
Eren looked at him for a moment before suddenly opening widely and pulling the spy into his mouth head first.  
"Mmm!~" 

"Is he tastey?" Mika asked, tilting his head. Eren drooled and started swallowing the spy who yelled out inside his mouth. His shouts were quieted and muffled as his head was pulled down Eren's throat.  
Mika lifted the tresspasser upwards to get gravity to help.  
"Mmmm~" The brunette moaned gulping down his shoulders and moving onto his waiste. Mika helped as best as he could, gently pushing the redhead down his hungry gullet. Soon enough Eren slurped down his legs and feet taking one huge gulp.  
*Guuuuuulp~*  
He felt the tresspasser slip down his throat and squeeze into his gut making it bulge out.  
"Mmm!" His meal shouted from inside his belly struggling and making it squirm on the outside.  
"Ah~. That was delicious. " He said, sitting on the couch before Mika snuggled up on top of him rubbing his stomach lovingly.  
"Where'd you learn how to do that?" 

"Hanji really shouldn't put potions in soda bottles." He explained, as he heard his belly gurgle rather loudly. 

~~~~~~

Maya was finally released after an a hour and she immediately went into the bathroom for a bit of privacy. That and she was annoyed at him. She would go back to her own sleeping quarters but Levi would probably get angry about it. 

Levi remained outside and was looking at the shrinking potion. He contemplated using it for a moment then decided to put it away for now and waited on May.  
May wanted to take her time so she ran herself a bath stripping down and relaxing in the warmth.  
She closed her eyes and drifted off for a moment or two before she heard a door open and close.  
Her eyes opened seeing Levi drop his robe and get in the tub with her. She stayed silent as she looked into his silver colored orbs.  
He suddenly started kissing her roughly and pulled her close.  
She melted into the kiss, giving in a litter before he pulled back and stared at her.  
He sighed.  
"Look, I'm sorry if I was angry earlier. I just wanted to know where you were." 

"It's fine I should have told you." She pulled him against her in a hug. Maya snuggled with him for a few moments just genuinely enjoying his company. It was then she felt his tongue slide across her face. He had a slight blush on his normally stoic face as he continued to lick her cheek.  
"I spoke with Hanji yesterday. She apparently needs more help with her experiments." Levi held May closely rubbing her shoulders.

"I think you've already tried this before Levi." Maya chuckled. Levi pouted before suddenly engulfing her head into his mouth.  
"Mmmm!" Maya' s voice was muffled as he began swallowing her head, slightly surprised the potion that annoying scientist made worked. His belly growled in anticipation waiting for Maya to be pulled inside it as Levi made it to her shoulders gulping those down as best as he could and moving on to her waist. He licked and nibbled on her curvy body, especially when he got to her hips which he took his time to enjoy before swallowing them down. He practically slurped up her legs, before gulping down her feet and sending her completely into his gurgling tummy. He let out a sigh feeling his gut stretch to accommodate his meal which started squirming upon entry.  
He covered his mouth to quiet a small burp that threatened to escape his lips before getting out of the tub and stretching. His wiggling gut swaying more as he walked out of the bathroom.  
"Mmm! Mmm!" Maya was rather upset about being stuffed inside him all of a sudden.  
"That actually hit spot." He patted his stomach before looking through his clothes for something to wear that would also hide his bulging gut.  
He pulled on his pants and got a t-shirt which was a bit of a pain to tuck in but he managed well enough. Maya was still squirming inside him, but it was a rather pleasurable feeling and didn't bother him one bit.


End file.
